Et un an de plus
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE14. Leo pense que fêter son anniversaire est stupide. / pas de spoilers.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Leo pense que fêter son anniversaire est stupide.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Hellooooo

Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire pour les anniversaires des persos, mais comme c'est Leo et que j'ai eu une petite idée, et bien voilà ! Je ne dirai jamais assez que j'adore Leo. :')

Merci à Moira-chan pour la bêta. /o/

* * *

 **One-shot :** Et un an de plus

Ce matin-là, Leo ouvrit les yeux et grogna instantanément. La vue de ses vassaux dans sa chambre dès son réveil ne constituait pas un paysage rare, mais ce jour-là était un jour particulier qu'il ne désirait absolument pas vivre.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos futilités, avertit-il d'une voix grave.

— Bonjour à vous aussi, Messire, susurra Niles, toujours flanqué de son sourire malicieux.

— Que les astres vous bénissent aujourd'hui aussi, Messire Leo ! intervint la voix puissante d'Odin. En ce jour de fête destiné à montrer l'étendue de vos magnifiques qualités à l'univers entier, je tiens à vous dire que je suis honoré d'être à votre service afin de vous souhaiter le meilleur des anniversaires !

Leo n'avait pas pour habitude de traînasser au lit, mais il se trouva que le discours d'Odin ainsi que le comportement général de ses vassaux l'obligea à remonter la couette au-dessus de sa tête dans une vaine tentative de bloquer tout son débile qui parviendrait à ses oreilles.

Par « son débile », il désignait toute forme de joyeuseté lui étant adressée aussi inutile que puérile.

— Ce n'est que le jour de ma naissance, se montrer aussi enthousiaste pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial est parfaitement absurde, grommela-t-il. Et Niles, je t'ai répété maintes fois que je ne voulais pas « d'attention particulière ».

— Votre vie serait bien triste si j'obéissais à tous vos ordres, ricana Niles. Bien entendu, je la protégerai au prix de la mienne, mais un peu de divertissement de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Niles était définitivement le pire vassal qui soit – à quoi avait-il donc pensé lorsqu'il lui avait épargné la vie ? Leo ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi sournois et enfantin, mais qui aurait pu se douter que le voleur cachait un aspect complètement détraqué ? Il n'allait pas se lancer sur le sujet d'Odin, il faudrait lui dédier une dissertation entière sur son personnage.

Leo laissa un lourd soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis sortit la tête de la couette, lançant un regard noir à ses vassaux, qui eux émettaient une lumière radieuse.

— Sortez de ma chambre, je dois me changer, indiqua-t-il.

Il s'extirpa doucement de son lit, espionnant chaque parcelle de la pièce au cas où ils auraient décidé de placer un piège quelque part qui s'activerait une fois qu'il marcherait dessus – il se souvenait de la fois où Odin avait pensé que faire surgir un bouquet de fleurs en plein milieu d'un couloir s'avérerait une bonne idée pour « égayer une journée aussi morne et sombre telle un corbeau dans la nuit » ; autant dire que ni Leo, ni Xander n'avait été très impressionné par le remue-ménage provoqué par les soldats qui s'étaient pensés attaqués. For heureusement il ne ressentit rien d'anormal, et se dirigea vers son armoire pour s'habiller. Il était bien conscient des regards insistants des deux autres hommes, aussi il se retourna, exaspéré.

— Allez-vous rester ici pour me regarder me changer, aussi ? Non, il s'agissait d'une question stupide, ne réponds pas, Niles.

Le rire grave et immédiat du hors-la-loi fit caqueter Odin, et Leo leva les yeux au ciel. Il les entendit finalement partir, tout en discutant, et il put discerner, avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte, « Messire Leo n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ».

* * *

Après avoir vérifié cinq fois que ses vêtements étaient à l'endroit et quatre fois que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en désordre, Leo déambula dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés du château. Cela prenait plus de temps pour atteindre la salle à manger, mais de cette façon au moins, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas de rencontre étrange sur le chemin ; il ne manquerait plus que ça pour lui faire perdre davantage de temps, dès le matin. Il avait l'habitude de la facétie de ses vassaux, mais cela le mettait très souvent dans une situation délicate lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne cherchant à attirer son attention pour une raison quelconque – en d'autres termes, s'il croisait un noble et que cette personne lui adressait ses félicitations, il ne saurait pas trop comment réagir. Et il ne voudrait surtout pas lui crier dessus.

Le long soupir qu'il exhala sembla invoquer une divinité dont il ne voulait pas la bénédiction.

— Oh, Messire Leo, joyeux anniversaire ! lança Laslow. Messire Xander m'en a informé la veille. C'est un jour qu'il faut célébrer ! Vos frères et sœurs vous attendent avec impatience dans la salle à manger.

Très bien, Laslow se montra relativement supportable. Leo hocha la tête et le remercia brièvement, ne ratant cependant pas le sourire du mercenaire plus large qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ce fut avec une difficulté déconcertante que Leo arriva à la salle à manger afin de se sustenter. Il dut mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes, entre esquiver les domestiques qui essayaient de le retenir pour entamer une discussion, les différents soldats qui souhaitaient avouer leur admiration éternelle pour un illustre mage tel que lui, Peri qui lui avait tendu ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une tranche de cerf fraîchement découpée, et Arthur qui avait failli trébucher et l'entraîner dans sa chute tout en déblatérant des paroles sur la justice de la naissance. Qu'est-ce que c'était, le jour « entraver le plus possible les mouvements du Prince Leo » ?

Il poussa les portes de sa destination tant désirée avec un grognement qui sembla résonner dans tout le château, et au moment où l'odeur de la nourriture lui chatouilla les narines, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser qu'il serait en sécurité ici. Une tornade jaune lui rentra dans l'estomac et il ne put contenir une exclamation de surprise, sa chemise se froissant sous les bras serrant sa taille. Il lâcha un énième soupir d'exaspération, mais ne fit rien pour repousser Elise, qui jugea le manque de réaction positif pour déverser encore plus d'amour dans son étreinte déjà puissante.

— Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère ! chantonna-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de son propre anniversaire. On t'attend depuis suuuper longtemps ! Regarde, il y a même tes plats préférés ! Et ce midi, on va manger du gâteau ! Oh, oh, mais il faut que tu voies par toi-même toute cette nourriture !

— Elise, s'il te plaît, ronchonna Leo en détachant doucement les bras de sa sœur autour de sa taille.

— Elise chérie, je crois que ton grand frère a besoin d'un petit quelque chose pour se sentir mieux, intervint la voix amusée et agréable de Camilla. Conduis-le donc à la table.

Elise sautilla sur place et attrapa la main de Leo, ne se souciant guère de la résistance futile qu'il essaya de manifester. Chaque année, ses frères et sœurs paraissaient bien plus enthousiastes à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire qu'il ne l'était lui-même ; était-ce parce qu'ils aimaient l'ambiance de fête que cela propageait, ou voulaient-ils simplement l'embarrasser davantage ? Leo savait en tout cas que Niles ne se privait pas.

Sur la longue table rectangulaire reposaient des mets que Leo aimait par-dessus tout, tels que des préparations à base de tomates, et il dut se concentrer pour empêcher la joie d'illuminer son visage. Camilla avait probablement remarqué son tourment entre allégresse et indifférence, car elle émit un petit rire tandis qu'Elise le força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il tomba sans cérémonie sur la chaise, juste en face de Xander qui lui adressa un hochement de tête, et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Inutile de me souhaiter davantage joyeux anniversaire, j'en ai déjà assez entendu, grogna-t-il.

— Pourquoi tant d'hostilité envers le jour de ta naissance, petit frère ? demanda Camilla.

— Je trouve simplement toute cette agitation ridicule, maintenant que je suis adulte.

— On n'est jamais trop vieux pour une fête ! rétorqua avec animation Elise. Allez grand frère, mange ce que tu veux ! Après, on ira se balader dans la forêt ! Ooh, je dois pas oublier ton cadeau !

Elise descendit de table aussi vite qu'elle s'y était installée, courant vers le fond de la salle à manger. Leo soupira et se saisit d'un bol de soupe aux tomates, pensant vaguement au fait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser avoir si facilement avec de la nourriture, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait savourer de tels délices. Les tomates ne poussaient pas très bien en Nohr, après tout. Cependant, sa cuillère s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Xander le fixait – ce qui constituait une chose plutôt inhabituelle.

— Quelque chose te préoccupe, Xander ? questionna-t-il alors, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Xander secoua la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire – encore une étrangeté –, avant de retourner à son propre petit-déjeuner.

— Rien de particulier, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il. Chaque année, je constate que mes petits frères et sœurs grandissent, et je peux observer les changements que vous avez subis en si peu de temps. Joyeux anniversaire, Leo, je suis fier de toi.

Leo aurait répliqué que personne ne l'écoutait lorsqu'il disait ne plus désirer entendre cette expression, si la fin de la phrase de Xander ne l'avait pas pris de court. Il se rendit compte distraitement que ses oreilles commençaient à brûler, et ses joues ne perdirent pas de temps pour en faire de même alors il reporta son attention sur sa soupe en marmonnant des mots qui n'avaient probablement aucun sens. Il entendit néanmoins les rires de Xander et de Camilla, cette dernière posant par la même occasion une main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

(Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait mis dix minutes pour que tout soit parfait.)

Pour le sauver (ou peut-être pas ?), Elise revint avec un paquet dans les mains, son trop plein d'énergie formant un perpétuel manteau autour d'elle. Elle posa le cadeau sur la table et tira sur le bras de Leo pour qu'il l'ouvre immédiatement – fort heureusement il n'y avait plus de soupe dans sa cuillère. Leo ne pouvait rien refuser à sa sœur lorsqu'elle montrait tant d'entrain, alors ce fut avec un soupir affectueux qu'il prit l'objet dans ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un simple rectangle couvert d'un tissu beige, rien de très somptueux ou imposant, mais Leo savait que ses frères et sœurs préféraient utiliser quelque chose de très banal à l'extérieur pour « mieux révéler la beauté de l'intérieur ». C'était sûrement Camilla qui avait initié cela.

Il défit le nœud du tissu, sentant sous la paume de sa main une surface un peu rugueuse, mais également agréable au toucher, et il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de cuir. Il retira l'emballage et la surprise se peignit sur son visage en voyant un carnet noir relié avec une grande précision. Il le retourna, le testant entre ses mains et sentant la texture s'imprégner sur ses doigts, comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois un livre. Au dos se trouvait un petit message, gravé proprement, « Pour les 18 ans de Leo ». Par curiosité il ouvrit le carnet, explorant rapidement les pages vierges dotées d'une couleur crémeuse, et il tomba sur une inscription vers le milieu du cahier : « N'oublie pas de prendre soin de ton armure. ». Il releva la tête.

— Xander, je n'oublie jamais de nettoyer mon armure, se plaignit-il, malgré le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

— Un petit rappel ne fait jamais de mal, répliqua Xander.

— Il y a des petits mots de notre part un peu partout dans ce carnet, indiqua Camilla. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, comme noter les résultats de tes recherches, et même en faisant ça tu penseras à nous !

— On a tout fait nous-mêmes ! s'extasia Elise. C'est moi qui ai découpé les feuilles ! J'ai fait un bon travail, non ?

Leo avait remarqué que certaines feuilles n'étaient pas régulières.

— Tu as encore des progrès à faire, mais ce n'est pas mauvais, taquina-t-il.

Elise gonfla les joues par réflexe, mais elle se reprit vite et s'accrocha au bras de son frère. Leo tituba sous la force exercée – pour une petite fille, Elise déployait bien trop de puissance dans ses élans d'affection.

— Alors, ça te plaît ?

Il autorisa son sourire à s'étendre un peu plus sur son visage, et il acquiesça.

— Oui, merci beaucoup, dit-il avec sincérité.

— Nous avons préparé quelque chose de très simple, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les... extravagances, rit Xander. Cela aurait été dommage que tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

— Vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit, rappela Leo en haussant les épaules. Mais j'apprécie le geste.

Chaque année Leo leur disait qu'il se passerait bien de cadeaux, de gâteaux et de toute autre festivité en son honneur, mais sa famille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et agissait à sa guise. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il le prétendait ; d'une certaine façon il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'eux.

— Au fait Leo, Niles et Odin m'ont dit qu'ils allaient t'emmener quelque part, ce soir ! lança Elise. Ils ne m'ont pas dit où, seulement que tu allais être aux anges. Parole de Niles.

Leo posa le carnet sur la table et leva la tête. Peut-être que les dieux ne l'aimaient pas, en fin de compte, pour lui avoir attribué deux vassaux pareils.

Chaque année Leo leur disait qu'il se passerait bien de fête, de soirée confidence et de toute autre sorte de célébration animée, mais ses vassaux étaient connus pour ne pas totalement écouter leur seigneur. Parfois, cela lui sauvait la vie ; parfois, cela l'embarrassait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

— Merci, Elise, je sais ce qui m'attend, maintenant, dit-il.

L'année d'avant, Leo s'était retrouvé à suivre un cours de danse déguisé en fille du peuple.  
Quelques jours auparavant, Niles avait parlé à Odin d'un établissement qui servait de _l'alcool à prix raisonnable_ et offrait un _service d'exception_ ainsi qu'une _vue imprenable_ sur les personnes qui y travaillaient. Un cabaret, semblait-il, serait son prochain cauchemar. Un cabaret choisi par Niles.

Par la fenêtre de la salle à manger, Leo aperçut dans les jardins Niles lui faire un signe de la main. Leo le fusilla du regard.

* * *

J'aime les vassaux de Leo. Ils forment un trio remarquable. :D J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
